monster_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Training
Stats Monsters have 5 stats: HP (Hit Points), ATK (Attack rating), DEF (Defense rating), REC (Recovery), and MANA (magic/skill points). HP, ATK, and DEF can be increased by leveling or boosting. DEF never increases from the base value. MANA appears to depend only on monster rank (1* = 80 MANA, 2* = 100 MANA, 3* = 120 MANA, 4* = 160 MANA, 5* = 200 MANA, 6* = 240 MANA). Levels Most monsters start out at level 1 (material monsters usually start at higher levels). The max level is 30. Monsters gain experience by fighting on islands (except Treasure Island, which provides only gold). Each level appears to require 5-10% more experience than the previous (VERIFY). HP, ATK, and REC stats increase by a fixed amount every level (the amount appears to vary by monster). Boosting Monsters are boosted by "feeding" them another monster of equal or lower rank (star rating), which is consumed. A monster can be boosted to +5, with each successful boost providing a 5% increase to HP, ATK, and REC, for a maximum of 25% each. Boost Chance When using a monster with the same rank to boost, boost chance is 100%. Otherwise, there is a chance boosting will fail. Boost chance decreases the fewer stars the consumed monster has. A failed boost gives a monster "Boost Points" which increase the chance of the next boost attempt. Every 2 Boost Points increase the next boost chance by 1%. Boost Points accumulate until the next successful boost for that monster, after which they are reset to 0. Standard Boost chances are: * 80% for a monster 1 star lower (+32 Boost PT) * 40% for a monster 2 stars lower (+16 Boost PT) * 20% for a monster 3 stars lower (+6 Boost PT) * 10% for a monster 4 stars lower (+2 Boost PT) * 5% for a monster 5 stars lower (+0 Boost PT) During "Increased Boost Chance" events, chances are: * 90% for a monster 1 star lower (+64 Boost PT?) * 60% for a monster 2 stars lower (+32 Boost PT?) * ??? for a monster 3 stars lower (+??? Boost PT) * ??? for a monster 4 stars lower (+??? Boost PT) * ??? for a monster 5 stars lower (+??? Boost PT) Boost Cost Each boost attempt costs a certain amount of gold, which depends on the rank of the monster being boosted, as well as that monster's current boost level (e.g. attempting to boost a monster from +4 to +5 costs much more gold than attempting to boost the same monster from +0 to +1). Boost costs range from several hundred gold for a 1-star monster at +0 to almost 12,000 gold for a 6-star monster at +4. There are "Decreased Boost Cost" events that lower these costs significantly. Boost Cost Table Evolution Most monsters can be evolved to a higher-rank monster by combining them with another monster or several monsters used as "material" (sometimes, this can be another or several of the same monster being evolved). To evolve, the monster and all material monsters must be max level (30) and max boost (+5). The newly evolved monster starts out at level 1 and +0 boost. Evolution does not cost any gold, other than what was used to boost the monsters involved. Fusion Any two monsters of the same rank can be fused to get a random monster of the next higher rank. Monsters to be fused must be level 30 and boosted to +5, same as for evolution. Fusion, though, costs gold, with the cost rising drastically for higher ranks. During "Decreased Fusion Cost" events, fusion costs, especially for 5-star monsters, is greatly reduced. Fusion Cost Standard Fusion costs are: * Fuse 1-star monsters: ??? gold * Fuse 2-star monsters: ??? gold * Fuse 3-star monsters: 50,000 gold * Fuse 4-star monsters: 100,000 gold * Fuse 5-star monsters: 500,000 gold Decreased Fusion costs (minimum) are: * Fuse 1-star monsters: ??? gold * Fuse 2-star monsters: ??? gold * Fuse 3-star monsters: ??? gold * Fuse 4-star monsters: 50,000 gold * Fuse 5-star monsters: 100,000 gold For some events, decreased costs are slightly higher than the minimums listed here.